dating vampires and taking tests
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: shelby and britney are to best friends.Sophmores in high school they learn about guys,dating,love and vampires!What happens when the to best friends learn a secret they where never suppose to know? Read and review to find out!Pics.of characters on profile
1. at least for a second!

The yellow lines rushed past the window looking blurry as they quickly go by letting me know I'm getting closer to our destination. The radio blaring with my friend, Britney, singing along to some crazy band she fell in love with. We were on our way to school. Summer is over just too soon.

I turned away from the window looking at Britney trying her best to sing scream-O, only failing to make her throat sour.

"What are you starring at" Britney says with fake anger.

Coming up with a response I giggle and say,

"I'm looking at how you look more and more like your mother every day'. Brit makes a shocked face bringing out her blue eyes. Britney's resents her mother, Lilly. I don't think I ever recall Britney having a half ass descent conversation with her.

"You just wish you had my luscious straight brown hair. Instead of your long black curly hair." Britney responds flipping her hair.

Britney is the kind of girl who's pretty, smart, nice…Well at least as long as you don't piss her off. We've been best friend's sense 7th grade now were sophomores in high school. We both have changed over the summer. I let my hair grew out and got my first kiss with a boy named Sam on a vacation to Florida.(never kiss a boy after you both get done eating pizza!) Britney got rid of her braces and grew about 5 inches, now no one can call her munchkin.

"I'm just fine with my hair." I laugh and lightly punch her shoulder.

"I can't believe were sophomores!" Britney says glancing at me with excitement in her eyes." Just think about it all the senior boys asking us for our numbers, walking us to class, taking us on dates…

"Yeah and wanting to have sex." I chime in. Britney leads guys on. She flirts with them, and then ignores them. It's like she can't make up her mind she says it's her 'method' to getting guys to like her. One day it's all going to back fire. I try to tell her but she just laughs and says 'its high school. Live a little.'

"Not every guy is out for sex Shelby! Gosh you're so paranoid!"Britney says while turning into the high school parking lot. "Just have fun, relax, and actually get to know a guy before you automatically assume he is only after sex!"

I consider her words while hopping out of her rusted rabbit. Shutting the door I glance up toward the school another new year in hell. Britney skipped her way to the front of the rabbit waiting for me to catch up. Her hair is tumbling to her shoulders blending in with her brown aero postal shirt. I was never into American eagle, aero postal, and all those other stores..It's just something about shirts with the brand name across the front that makes me go, no!

"Come on slow poke I don't want to be 40 by the time we get to the door."Britney says with persistence in her voice.

"I'm coming gosh!" I say hurrying to walk beside her our shoulders knocking together as we walk. I was wearing my favorite blue sundress with black roses outline on the rims. I love sundresses they just feel free, and there comfortable.

"Look Shelby there's Sarah!" Britney says point at are former best friend. Sarah changed a lot over the summer to. I guess she realized we weren't worth her time and started hanging out with the pop-tarts.

"Look how short that skirt is." Britney scoffs. "If she bends over shell flash everyone in a 2 mile radius!" Brit says shaking her head and looking at me.

"What do you think happened between us?" I ask Britney referring to our relationship with Sarah.

"I don't know she just thought she was better than us and decided to make new friends. I really strongly believe she's just jealous of our awesome friendship!" Britney says glancing away to look at the lacrosse team.(like I said boy crazy!) I laugh out loud but on the inside I'm thinking maybe she's right could Sarah really be jealous?

"Come on". I say catching Britney's attention we don't want to be late for our first class because you're picking out your next boy toy!"I say with laughter in my voice.

"I'm not picking out my next toy" Britney says while looking at me winking. "they are just victims."

I laugh saying whatever. When we walked into our classroom I noticed a group of guys that I've never seen before. I nudge Britney pointing in their direction. Not believing what I see.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Britney gasp getting a good look at the most sexist boys we will ever meet. Suddenly high school doesn't seem like hell…well at least not for the second.


	2. the name is shelby and britney

They were sitting in a group at the back of the classroom. Talking in each other ignoring the stares they were receiving.

"I call dibs on the blonde." Britney stated giggling like a 3 year old.

"You can't call dibs there people not the front seat of the car!" "stop starring" I say. While I look away to.

"Come on shelbz' let's sit in the back. I heard Mr. Boyd has a spitting problem." Britney says leading me toward the back. They group of boys names still unknown were directly across from us. When the bell rang giving off the signal of class beginning the teacher walked in.

"Alright class today I would like to start by… "I ignored him studying the 'new' kids. Roaming from boy to boy I took in there appearance. One of the new kids had spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, and sharp facial features. He was slightly tan. The boy talking with him had dirty blonde hair, dark eyebrows, and blue eyes. Britney always called dibs on the blondes.

Across from then were too boys who were twins had shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes they looked like people you could trust.

"Hey brit did you notice them to are twins? "I asked point to the guys. Brineys had sprang up in thir the exact time they guys did. We were officially having a staring contest.

Glancing away having a feeling we wernt going to win. "Its not polite to stare" I say while punching brit in the shoulder. Out of the corner of my eyes I see the brown head staring at me intently.

Forgetting all about the incident Britney turned to look at me. I didn't know they where twins brintey said while laughing.

"You two ladies in the balck would you like to share something with the calss?" asked with annoyance evideny in his voice.

"The name is Shelby and Britney" I say point towards us.

"And we were just talking about how mych fun this class will be." Britney said after me before could respond the the bell rang louding signaling the end of my first period hell.


	3. Friends, food, fun

Lunch. the one hour of school I look forward to. why? because of the 3 F's. Friends, food and fun.

"Come on Shelby. Let's sit in the corner by the window" Britney says heading towards it with her sack lunch.

"Can I get my lunch first. not everyone brings their own lunch you know!" I call paying the lunch lady.

walking over there I studied the cliques. you got your geeks, popular, punks, art freaks and more. Then you have me and Britney and a couple of other people who are just here because we have to be.

sitting down Britney munches on her lunch cupcake, Pepsi, lunchable and apple. Her everyday meal.

"Hey Brit I don't think its healthy to eat a cupcake every day." I say taking some icing off her chocolate cupcake.

snatching it out of my reach Britney picks up her apple. "It's okay girl. I got an apple you know what they say an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"That's so silly and it's not even true." I say giggling.

"look it's the new kids." brit says pointing toward the cafeteria doors.

"I think they should sit with us. that way we can get to know them more." Britney says with determination in her eyes.

"whatever you just want to 'get to know' the blonde." I say turning to look at them. At the corner of my eyes i see Sarah stand up from her table of loyal fakes.

"you better hurry looks like Sarah is heading their way, and you know how she likes the blondes. Brits head snaps in her direction. Thinking what I'm about to say.

"I think she's going for your 'man'." I say glancing at Britney.

"oh no she's not." Britney says standing up. "Yo. new kids come sit with us. All eyes turned toward us including the new kids. Blushing I turn away quickly making myself seem very interested in my pizza.

"They're coming." Britney says with satisfaction in her voice. Shadows draped across are table. looking up I see four guys.

"Hey I'm Sebastian but, you can call me Ashton." the spiky brown haired boy said.

"This is Liam " Ashton said pointing to the blonde boy Britney called dibs on. Winking the Liam took a seat next to Britney.

"These two are Grayson and Jayson." he says nodding towards the twins.

"it's a pleasure to meet you" they say while picking up both of my hands and kissing them like someone from a different era. Stunned I just nodded my head in return. The twins moved on to Brit kissing her hands like mine.

"hi, I'm Shelby and that's Britney. We have first period with you I say stating the obvious. Now they probly think I'm stupid.

" Are you going to sit down?" I ask glancing toward the empty chairs. Awkwardness was evident in the air. I catch Britney's eyes trying to get her to say something. Nodding she opened her mouth.

"So aren't you glad we saved you from bleached blonde Sarah?" Britney says shooting a glare in Sarah's direction.

"Yea we would rather sit with you any day." Liam said looking at Britney.

"Same here." Grayson and Jayson said at the same time. "hey man I was going to say that."

laughing I look at ashton. "They do that all the time it gets annoying" he says to me.

"Not all the time." both of the twins said. Causing everyone at the table to laugh. All awkwardness gone we got to know each other. Just like I said friends, food, fun.


End file.
